videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. 6/Sol Badguy
Sol Badguy (ソル＝バッドガ Sol Badguy) is the main protagonist of the Guilty Gear series and appears as a third-party newcomer in Super Smash Bros. 6. Attributes W.I.P. Moveset * Neutral Combo: A simple 3 hit jab combo that ends with a slightly strong launcher. * Side Tilt: A far reaching tilt that could be used as a tool in neutral. Would likely have solid damage and good knockback. * Up Tilt: A tall, anti-air tilt. Could be used as a launcher to start air combos or as a combo tool. * Down Tilt: A very low-profile sweep kick. Would likely be used both as a neutral poke and as a combo starter, depending on where you hit it. * Dash Attack: * Side Smash: Sol's powerful 6H, aka "Tombstone". Lifting up and driving his weapon into the ground, this attack would work one of two ways: Either serving as a powerful kill move, or as a move that buries the opponent on hit. If hitting an aerial opponent, though, it would definitely result in a brutally strong spike. * Up Smash: Sol swings his open hand upwards, resulting in a brutally strong, yet slow, up smash. * Down Smash: Spins around, swinging his sword. * Neutral Aerial: A simple, short-ranged, and quick two-hit attack. Likely used as a jump-in move on shields. * Forward Aerial: A strong, downward angled sword swing. Would have strong damage and fairly solid knockback. Would also hit below Sol to a degree. * Back Aerial: Sol's infamous jumping Dust. Would be a powerful, quick move, with both use in combos and as a strong kill option, similar to Falco's. * Up Aerial: An upward angled sword swing. * Down Aerial: A stall-n-fall divekick that drops quickly. Would likely have a spike hitbox near the beginning. On contact with any terrain, Sol would unleash a large pillar of flames that would launch the opponent into the air, bouncing them off of the ground. * Grab: Sol grabs his opponent by the collar. * Pummel: Pummel would be a strong, yet very slow headbutt. * Forward Throw: Launches an opponent with a knee jab. * Back Throw: The ending hit of Sol's Wild Throw special attack. Would ground bounce the opponent into the air slightly above Sol. launches opponent behind Sol. * Up Throw: Uppercuts the opponent, sending them up into the air. * Down Throw: The ending hit of Sol's Wild Throw special attack. Would ground bounce the opponent into the air slightly above Sol. launches opponent forward. * Neutral Special - Gunflame: Sol's signature Gunflame special. A projectile that consists of multiple pillars of fire exploding forth from the ground in a row. Would likely have large shieldstun. Can be made more powerful by doing the original motion input from Guilty Gear. **'Custom 1 - Gunflame Wave:' **'Custom 2 - Volcanic Gunflame:' * Side Special - Bandit Revolver: A leaping, quick, overhead kick attack. Sol would jump into the air for this, likely higher and faster than Corrin's own Side B. Would be a quick attack possibly used to close in during neutral or as a combo tool. Can be made more powerful by doing the original motion input. If the B button is pressed and held, he'll use Bandit Bringer instead. **'Custom 1 - Flaming Revolver:' **'Custom 2 - Big Bang Revolver:' * Up Special - Vulcanic Viper: Sol rises incredibly high up with a flaming, multi-hit uppercut. Not a kill move, but rather a combo tool to tack on way more damage than the combo would deal without it. Pressing B during the attack would cause Sol to preform a Tataki Otoshi. **'Custom 1 - Explosive Viper:' **'Custom 2 - Vulcanic Phoenix:' * Down Special - Grand Viper: An incredibly fast, low-profile attack where Sol quickly speeds across the ground, catching any opponent unlucky enough to not be blocking into a massive amount of multi-hits. Hold the button to extend to sliding attack for longer, or push it again to end with an absurdly strong kill move. Be warned, however, if you reach the ledge while sliding Sol will drag them off the stage with him as he continues downward at an angle. **'Custom 1 - Ground Burning Viper:' **'Custom 2 - Lightning Viper:' * Final Smash - Branding Breach: Sol activates his Dragon Install and then proceeds to rush forward with a straight punch engulfed in flames. If it connects, he will then go into his Instant Kill from Guilty Gear Xrd: Branding Breach, where he rushes forwards and punches his opponent in the gut with the Junkyard Dog, engulfing them in a massive explosion that rends the earth around them. The move would deal incredible damage and strong knockback, but would instantly kill if the opponent is over 100% damage. Taunts * Up: * Side: * Down: Idle Poses W.I.P. Cheer Sol! Sol! He's the man! If they can't beat him, no one can! On-Screen Appearance W.I.P. Victory Poses W.I.P. Victory Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z9kSijzshNs (Decision - Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN-) Losing Pose * W.I.P. Trophy Description Sol has a trophy that is awarded each time Classic mode is completed with him on any difficulty. Sol Badguy W.I.P. Sol Badguy (Alt.) W.I.P. Classic Mode: Xrd Overture Sol battles different opponents across different stages in a series of 1v1 stamina battles. Each character represents one of the Guilty Gear characters. Costumes * W.I.P. Trivia * W.I.P. Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. 6 Category:Guilty Gear